gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Medic
Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Abominations Category:Butchers Nightmare Medic is an Demon and Teamless Medic TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Xho. He is the main antagonist of The Demon Slayer. His theme is Silent Hill 3 - Kill God and his alternative theme Appearance Nightmare Medic is a red-eyed Medic equipped with a flaming Planeswalker Helm and a Quadwrangler. His face is consistently distorted, giving him a permanently furious look. Occasionally, he wears a Medi-Mask. Personality and Behaviour With an insatiable desire for destruction and death wherever he walks, Nightmare Medic is uncompromising, terrifying and inspires fear in his enemies, and often inspires confidence in his most distant of allies. Though he has a loyal dominion of servants, even Sentinel shows cowering servitude before Nightmare Medic, often not wishing to incur the demon lord's wrath. Typically, Nightmare Medic is solitary in his actions, usually using his wide army of servants to distract would-be enemies whilst he commits atrocities and actions to further empower himself. Wherever Nightmare Medic walks, a great darkness follows him as if the entire scene falls into night, and often this alone is enough to compromise individuals. Perhaps the most malignant characteristic of Nightmare Medic is the lack of emotion he displays towards his servants. Though serving him to their dying breaths, Nightmare Medic is perfectly content in letting his servants die, and sometimes even taking amusement in slaughtering disciples given the inclination. It is thought that Nightmare Medic will eventually dispose of Sentinel and Behemoth once they outlive their use. Nightmare Medic has a highly distinctive voice; thunderous in depth and scope. He often speaks in a demonic language, sounding similar to Vaginese in some respects. He is however, capable of speaking normally, though thus far this is often limited to the phrases 'Dummkopf' and 'Schweinhund'. The other parts of his vocabulary consists of deafening, inhumane roars and sinister laughs. The roars tend to borderline the sound of pain and anger. Powers and Abilities Being a manifestation of pure evil, Nightmare Medic is generally considered among the TF2 Freak World as one of the more powerful presences it has ever seen; at the full apex of his power, Nightmare Medic is capable of near limitless destruction, however the capability of doing this is far from being realised. Nightmare Medic's strength and resilience has increased over time, now tough enough to resist otherwise fatal wounds such as impalement by sword and strong enough to wound Behemoth if he so wished. Nightmare Medic is capable of various demonic abilities that, even in his current state, make him a Freak that many would prefer to avoid. * Nightmare Medic's strange nature as a demon inhabiting a body makes him effectively immortal as he simply transfers from body to body. Whilst his presence alone is more than often an advantage for him, Nightmare Medic's demonic powers range between the power over hellfire and the ability to shift the fabrics of reality closer to hell, in his so-named Inferno State. * His weapon, a chaotic sphere of energy that manifests itself into mainly swords and scythes, allows Nightmare Medic to adapt to combat situations. His signature weapon is a colossal blade that has been named Tenebris - the weapon itself is of a weight that slows Nightmare Medic down in speed. His weapon can shift into virtually any shape he so desires, taking on any mass as well. It is thought that the weapon courses through his body and calls upon its powers when needed. * Nightmare Medic's array of demonic powers additionally grants him capabilities that most demonic freaks do not - among such powers seen is telepathy, soul absorption and resurrection of the dead, among his immense control over fire. He is also capable of illusionary tactics, such as creating clones to further intimidate the enemy or enshrouding the area in darkness to make himself discrete. * The most notable of his powers however is the ability to shift the world in a nightmarish version of itself, and further into a hellish recreation. The Nightmare State, the state of being that Nightmare Medic exists in, pulls others into it and thus allows Nightmare Medic some form of advantage over them, whilst the Inferno State grants Nightmare Medic a god-like influence over his surroundings, causing the world to distort and decay. Faults and Weaknesses Nightmare Medic has a high reliance on a stronger host; the strength of the host's body is directly proportional to the level of destruction that Nightmare Medic is able to do. Whilst disembodied (through the destruction of a previous host), Nightmare Medic's physical and magical powers are rendered almost null, causing him to exist solely as a spirit that roams the Freak World. The weakness that he bears without a body means that without any considerable power-up, Nightmare Medic can never inhabit the body of another Freak. Sometimes, in order to simply exist, Nightmare Medic takes weaker bodies which reduces his capabilities considerably, and every single new host does affect his progress in becoming more powerful. His greatest weakness however, as a demon, is that of angelic and magical power - to compensate for his otherwise enhanced defenses in physical situations. This directly affects the spirit of Nightmare Medic rather than the body, and thus directly damages him. It is thought that destroying Nightmare Medic's body whilst in the Inferno State will severely weaken him, causing him to re-accumulate his powers from a much weaker point. Furthermore, Nightmare Medic's capricious personality leaves him often without outside help, and, in some cases is alone in his goal for destroying the earth. Trivia * Nightmare Medic bears similarities to the Silent Hill monster Pyramid Head, of which some of his character is based from. He is also similar to the character Nightmare from the Soul series. * Nightmare Medic has undergone various aesthetic transformations; currently on his sixth definitive one. His current skin was made by Kugawattan, then updated to SFM standards by SarisKhan. Category:Demonic Category:Leader Category:Killer Category:Teamless Category:Melee Users